One hundred and twenty-three children (the entire group of older siblings in the NIMH Childrearing Study, 8-11 years of age were administered the Child Assessment Schedule (CAS), as structured psychiatric interview. In addition, the children's teachers filled out the Achenbach Child Behavior Checklist - School Version. The Achenbach asks the teachers to report on the children's ability to relate to other children, the children's behavior, and the children's academic achievement. The question addressed by this study is the extent to which the children's reports of negative affective states, poor social relationships with family members and/or peers, and problems in school correspond to the child's level of adaptation (academic performance, mood regulation, and social relations with peers and adult authority) in the school setting. A secondary question is the extent to which patterns of adaptation in the school context relate to parental psychopathology.